Ransom
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Inuyasha's holding Rin ransom. He wants Sesshoumaru's fluff! What will Sesshoumaru do? Will he trade Mokomokosama for Rin? Sesshoumaru x Rin [one shot] humor


A/N: another short story between Sesshoumaru and Rin. And also a little humor or at least it's an attempt. I hope you like it and that you will enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement.

**Ransom**

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest with his silver tresses lashing out all around him. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

Rin was in danger that was all he knew and that was all he needed to know to act.

He shouldn't have turned his back to her when they were talking in the field of flowers, he should have known the dangerous, but he had been too mired with thoughts of killing the vile hanyou he called brother.

He came to a sudden stop, he had no idea where he was going or what he was looking for.

His features turned pensive, if he had no clues, then how was he going to save Rin from whatever dangerous she was in?

Something shot at the demon lord, Sesshoumaru side stepped the assault and was greeted with a small rock with a piece of parchment.

The rock fell to the ground and lay inert, he didn't know what to make out of this, but it was his only clue.

Sesshoumaru bent down and snatched the rock in his elegant clawed fingers picked up the rock and he studied it cautiously. There was nothing wrong with it…Inuyasha.

The half breed's stench was on both the piece of parchment and rock. What was the hanyou up to now? And why had he sent a message to him in such a discouraging manner?

Inuyasha was always doing unexplainable things that the impassive demon could care to comprehend, but now that he was grasping this note in his hand, he had to ask, what was going through his brother's mind.

Carefully he untied the thin black ribbon that was keeping the note attached to the rock, the let the ribbon slip from his fingers and dropped the rock as well.

The only thing he was holding was the note. That was all he needed…that and his Rin were all he wanted.

He sighed and read through the messy written letter hoping it would give him a hint as to where his Rin was. Maybe the hanyou had some useful information for him; although he was not putting too much faith in his younger brother.

_**The Letter…**_

_**Sesshoumaru, **_

_**I have something that belongs to you and she's missing you. Are you too coldhearted to come to your wench's aid in her time on need? If you care for her or want her back to do whatever you wish with her, meet us at the well right now. Don't keep me waiting. Oh and bring me the fluff or there's no deal. **_

_**-Inuyasha **_

Fluff? What the hell was the hanyou saying, had the miko he had been traveling with sit him too many times for him to be losing his sanity?

But what irked Sesshoumaru was the plain fact that Inuyasha had kidnapped his Rin and was asking for fluff?

He would make the hanyou pay for his insolence. The chagrined demon lord crumpled the piece of paper and ran to the well where his future mate had best be unharmed.

When he reached the end of the forest and stepped out into the open, he was greeted with the sight of the well, but there was no Rin or Inuyasha to be found.

For a moment he felt betrayed, had the hanyou lied to him to mock him like he knew how to do so well? From the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

Inuyasha stood facing him with a smug smirk and with Rin in his arms. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a fraction; his brother was holding his Rin in his arms in such a manner?!

He felt his blood course through his veins at an unbelievable velocity, oh now he did plan to kill his brother not because of all the disgrace that had befallen upon their father's name, but because he was holding something that belonged to him only.

Rin looked troubled; she was biting her lower lip and was gaping at her Lord with sad eyes. What had Inuyasha done to her? If he had done something inappropriate, he would behead the hanyou.

"You came, did you bring what I asked you to bring Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha released Rin, but he kept her back from her Lord with a firm hand on her wrist. The half breed was looking at his older brother, but he really wasn't looking at him, he was staring at something else.

Sesshoumaru composed himself, it would do him no good if he lost his temper, he couldn't risk Rin's life.

"This Sesshoumaru did not know what you called about Inuyasha. Release Rin now." He flexed his claws, just as soon as Inuyasha released Rin he would strike. Not a moment too soon, or a moment too late, he was waiting for the right timing.

The hanyou frowned, he looked almost depressed, but he said flatly, "What are you talking about Sesshoumaru? You did bring it, give it to me and I'll give you Rin back."

There he went again, what on earth was he talking about? Sesshoumaru was about to snap when Inuyasha sighed with exasperation and pointed to his Mokomoko-sama? Fluffy, he wanted his fluffy?!

Now it made sense, the half breed was referring to his pelt, the same pelt his father had given him when he was only two; there was no way in hell he was going to give up his Mokomoko-sama…but if he didn't he would lose Rin.

She was more important then his pelt, even if it was special to him…sighing Sesshoumaru mutely removed his fluff from his right shoulder and held it in his hands.

He ran his fingers over the soft fur and felt like crying. (A/N: Awww…fluffy's going to cry for his fluff! Ha, sorry for the ooc moment.) He poised himself and knew it was the only way to keep Rin out of ways harm.

He reached out his hand and directed it to Rin, with his other hand he held out his pelt, Inuyasha released Rin and snatched the pelt. Rin took Sesshoumaru's hand and hugged him tightly.

The impassive demon lord held his charge in his arms, he gave him fluff one more look before looking away and kissed Rin on the lips. Inuyasha made a face, but forgot about them for a moment and held his prize.

He had finally gotten his brother's fluff and he hadn't needed to cause a commotion. Now it was time to collect his prize from a certain houshi who had said he wouldn't be able to get it.

Inuyasha feh'd and said, "Nice doing business with you both. Rin thanks for helping me out, I owe you one, next time I got to Kagome's era, you'll bring you back something nice I promise." The hanyou turned to leave, but was stopped when Sesshoumaru growled and asked, "What do you mean 'nice doing business with you Rin', what is going on here and why did you ask for my flu- my pelt?"

Inuyasha blinked, but he stopped and stood tall with Mokomoko-sama wrapped around his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed, he had to admit his pelt looked good on his brother, but that still did not amend what was occurring here.

"What do you mean? Rin asked me to help her out with something and she asked me if there was something I needed and I told her I wanted your pelt. It's that simple Sesshoumaru. Now I have to go cash this thing in and get what Miroku owes me. See yea!" the hanyou hurried off with Sesshoumaru's pelt.

The impassive demon lord watched as his beloved fluff left him forever. He had to do something, but it could wait until tonight. Right now he just wanted to be with Rin, he was glad she was okay.

He gave her a kiss and said dryly, "Never work with that hanyou ever again Rin or else. Come we must be going home. I still have things to do before the sunsets and this time you are not going anywhere."

"Oh Sesshoumaru I was only helping Inuyasha out. He seemed distress and I only wanted to help him out. Please don't be mad at him or at me. Before we return home, may I pick a bouquet of flowers?" Rin's eyes were iridescent, she looked beautiful with her hair chestnut hair wore lose over her shoulders and in her light pink kimono with silver stitching.

She had grown up in these last few years; he sometimes wondered where the hell had all those years gone? He could recall the first time he had met Rin in the forest when she was a child and now…she was a woman of eighteen years; and a breath taking one at that.

Rin smiled brightly and asked softly, "Sesshoumaru are you listening? I asked if we could go now." Sesshoumaru remained silent, but he walked for home, Rin laughed and ran after her Lord.

Even though he hadn't answered her, Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped by the field of wild flowers so she could pick all the flowers she wished. She ran through the field with an immense smile, she gathered all the flowers she could grasp in her arms and they returned home.

Rin ran around the palace laughing and smiling. Sesshoumaru watched her for a few hours before he resigned himself to his studies in solitude. He closed his door and sighed. Gradually he sat in his leather chair with a disheartened frown.

He was glad Rin was safe, but what about his fluff? That pelt meant something special to him; he was worried Inuyasha was going to ruin or worst, sell fluffy! He couldn't let that happen, that was why he planned to rescue his pelt from his brother and friends.

All he had to do was wait for the sun to set so he could put his plan into action. Soon, oh so very soon he and his fluff would be together like when he was a child. His right hand went to his shoulder thinking his pelt was there, but his frown deepened when all he felt was his armor and white haori.

_Damn you Inuyasha for stealing my fluff. I'll get you for this, you had best not ruin fluffy because if you do, I'll behead you and your friends. Don't worry fluffy, I'm coming for you. Just wait a little longer and we'll both be together soon…_

He didn't leave the palace until he was sure Rin was asleep in their bedroom. He snuck out from their room and made his way down the empty corridors of this home. No one besides himself was awake.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Rin had not followed after him; Sesshoumaru left behind the palace and ran to find Inuyasha. Ah-Uh watched his master leave, the dragon decided to follow after him.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he sensed his companion was following after him. Without looking back at Ah-Uh, he said, "Don't slow me down Ah-Uh if you are coming with me, follow and stay silent. We cannot afford to have the hanyou know we are coming for Mokomoko-sama."

Ah-Uh snorted and followed after his master, both made their way through the dark forest in silence until they located Inuyasha's whereabouts. The half breed and his friends where in the elderly miko's village.

Sesshoumaru concealed his scent from his brother and from the others, as he stood at the edge of the forest, all he could only hear the crackling of fire and the soothing melody of crickets mating, but other than that, all was silent.

The aloof demon lord faced his companion and said in a hush whisper, "Stay here Ah-Uh and wait. If anything happens, run back to the palace and stay there to protect Rin if I don't return."

The loyal dragon nuzzled his cheek against Sesshoumaru's soft neck and licked him. Sesshoumaru smiled faintly and scratched Ah-Uh's chin. He panted Ah-Uh's head and left to rescue his pelt.

He moved undetected in the shadows the tall trees cast, he jumped on his tip toes until he was outside Kaeda's hut. Even from here he could smell his pelt with the mixture of Inuyasha and his friends scent.

_Damn them for touching my fluff. _Sesshoumaru listened for any movements inside the human dwelling, when all he heard was the soft snoring from his brother and the young kitsune; he stepped inside into the hut.

His golden eyes adjusted to the fire that was illuminating the hut, he scanned over each inert body lying on the floor.

The kitsune was cuddled close to his mother-like figure the miko, the houshi was leaning against the wall with his hand dangerously close to the taijiya's bottom, he dismissed them all and his attention went to the sleeping hanyou in the corner of the hut.

There was his pelt pressed against Inuyasha, he swore in the confinements of his mind, now he was going to have to wash his fluff at least a hundred times to get each and every one of their foul stenches from his pelt.

He walked slyly to the hanyou; he froze when he heard the young kitsune muttered sleepily, "Stupid Inuyasha, you're so dumb you can't even fetch a ball…" a small amused smirk spread across the demon lord's lips.

How amusing to hear the young kitsune's comment, he would be more then happy to help the hanyou play "dead". Sesshoumaru resumed his mission; he walked silently to the hanyou and knelt down besides him.

He studied what he had to don, after a few seconds of conjuring up a plan, he put it into effect. He reached out his hand and carefully lifted Inuyasha's hand away from his fluff. Inuyasha growled groggily, Sesshoumaru was still, when the hanyou settled down, the demon lord continued.

Sesshoumaru grasped his pelt and removed it from around Inuyasha's shoulder, he had thought he had been doing everything carefully, but soon found out other wise. Behind him awoke the miko, she was seated up rubbing her eyes and staring at him with bewildered eyes.

_Shit! Damn the miko for her timing, I'm just going to have to steal my fluff and run for it. _Sesshoumaru glared at the girl with icy golden eyes, he informed her silently that if she uttered a word, he would kill her.

Kagome's eyes widen, but not from fear, but from anger. She furrowed her brows and said loudly, "Don't glare at me like that Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" shit, she just had to say something didn't she! Sesshoumaru turned his back to the miko and snatched for his pelt.

Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet and ran from the hut. Behind him the hut and its occupants were waking up. The demon lord could hear Inuyasha swear and yelled, "Sesshoumaru you bastard! Get back here with my fluff!"

His fluff?! This fluff belonged to him, not to the hanyou! But there was no time to argue, he didn't to get away. Ah-Uh had heard everything and was now waiting for his master. Sesshoumaru jumped onto Ah-Uh's back and they flew off into the night.

By the time Inuyasha and the others were outside, Sesshoumaru and his accomplish were long gone. Inuyasha swore under his breath, he's steal the fluff if he had to. Both Sesshoumaru and Ah-Uh returned to the Western Lands with their prize.

The demon lord jumped off of Ah-Uh's back and patted his head.

"Thank you Ah-Uh, come let us go get you something to eat before I return to Rin's side." Sesshoumaru feed Ah-Uh some snakes and left the ryuu enjoy his late night snack.

Sesshoumaru walked down the empty corridors with a small smile gracing his lips. He was glad he had Mokomoko-sama back in his possession.

When he opened the doors to Rin and his bedroom and was faced with a wide awake Rin staring out the window. Sesshoumaru was stupefied, he hadn't expected to see Rin awake, he closed the door behind him and walked t the bed and sat down next to him.

"Rin why are you still awake?" the young girl turned to face her lord with a bright smile, she leaned her head against his shoulder and muttered, "I couldn't sleep when I couldn't sense you laying down next to me so I decided to wait up for you to return. Where did you go?"

He should have known she would have been able to tell that he wasn't there. He set his pelt down and said dryly, "I went to save my…my fluff…" he said the word "fluff" softly, almost in a whisper.

Rin looked up into his eyes and asked, "Fluff, how's fluffy Sesshoumaru?" the demon lord faltered for a moment before he sighed and told her about his pelt and what he had done right now.

After Sesshoumaru was done, Rin smiled and laughed.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama up went through all this because of your pelt? How silly, but I'm glad you got it back. I would have been sad to know that you were depressed about your fluff." she understood him, and she wasn't making fun of him. She was really glad he had his pelt back in his possession.

"Yes…but I regret stealing it from Inuyasha. I told him I would give it to him if he gave you back Rin…tomorrow I will give it back to him. He needs it more then me; I have no more use for it because I have you." Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Rin on the lips.

The young girl blushed; those were the most romantic words she had ever heard. She threw her arms around the demon lord's neck and kissed him once more. Rin pulled away and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're acting a little nice to your brother Sesshoumaru-sama. But I never thought you'd say something like that to me." She confessed.

"You know me well enough to know Rin that I don't like to say what's on my mind nor show my emotions, but with you I can open up easily. Come it's late, we should sleep." He lay down with Rin resting her head on his chest.

They were both cuddled up close to each other with Mokomoko-sama covering them. Rin grasped onto the soft fur and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping girl besides him. He smiled slightly, he pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Good night Rin."

Rin cuddled closer to her lord and muttered, "I love you Sesshoumaru…" she loved him? He had thought he only liked him, but now love. Sesshoumaru brushed away a few strands of her chestnut hair and said silkily, "I love you too Rin…"

The impassive demon lord confessed his affections for the girl he had saved and he had saved his fluff. In his opinion all had turned out well, he had Rin and he had his fluff back, even if it was for one more night. But he was glad he was sharing Mokomoko-sama with the woman he loved and adored to the heavens….

A beautiful, kind, content woman and a soft fluff, what more could he ask for? Well maybe a litter of cute pups with their mother's soft eyes and kindness with a combination of his strength, silver hair and their mother and father's intelligence.

A demon lord did need heirs did he not? And who better to have as many pups with then the only woman he loved to death? Indeed their future together looked promising and eventful. Soon the Western Palace would be lively with the cries and laughter of their children casing havoc. What a wonderful life that would be indeed…

­_-End Story-_

_A/N: I hope you all liked, please tell me if it was good. I hope Sesshoumaru wasn't too out of character, I tired to keep him in his impassive self, but it was hard when it came to Mokomoko-sama. You would think he would love his pelt to death. Anyways thank you for reading and please feel free to review. _

Mokomoko-sama: Mokomoko-sama is Sesshoumaru's pelt. Just in case if anyone doesn't know his fluff's name.


End file.
